Grim Tales Before Birth
by jubebubee961
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after Grim propose to Mandy? What made Mandy decide to have children when she admitted to Grim that she hates kids and wanted nothing to do with them? Well here's my theory on what might have happen during the early years of their lives as King and Queen of Underworld. Note: I DO NOT own Grim Tales. It belongs to Bleedman.
1. Secrets Untold

"I do." Were the two words that came out her mouth. Those two words were the words that made Grim stopped in his track.

"Wait you do?" Grim said in confusion as Mandy informed her Secretary to book the trip to Hawaii.

"You heard me." She said as she sat back down in her chair and blew out a smoke from her lit cigarette. Grim was quite shocked that his plan had actually worked.

"So tell me Grim. What are your real intentions on asking me to become your wife?" Mandy asked while looking at him.

"Its simple my dear. I can give the one thing that no other mortal can't give you." Grim answered.

"And that is?" She asked.

"Power. You see Mandy i'm actually the King of Underworld." He said with an evil grin on his face.

Mandy gave Grim that look...you know that look when someone give because they think you're crazy in the head.

"You're joking right? How the hell is the Grim Reaper a king?" She said dumbfounded.

"I'm glad you asked." Grim said as he summoned a big red book that had a black skull on the cover. "Remember the story on how I got to be elected to be reaper? Well there is one rule that implies as a reaper." He said as he opened the book and began to read:

 _ **" To Those Who Possess The Scythe Will Be Granted The Title Of Death, But Also Be Granted Royalty And Power of The Underworld."**_

As Grim finished reading, he then closed the book and poofed it away. Mandy was quiet for a few moments, but she wasn't shocked at all.

"How come I wasn't informed about this?" She growled while giving Grim a dirty look.

"Oh come on Mandy, do think I was going to tell a devil spawn little girl and a boy who has the attention span of a goldfish know about my royal life? Besides I have been ruling the Underworld for over thousands of years. Before you brats won that game of limbo and forced me to be your slave." Grim mumbled just thinking about the nightmare he had when he was living with Billy and Mandy.

Mandy sat there with her finger crossed. All she ever talked about was world domination as child. Now she is going to be a queen of a place that is full of all sorts of monsters and demons. She then got on the phone and told her secretary to tell everyone that City Hall is closed and everyone gets to have the rest of the day off.

She then lets out a big sigh and looked at Grim who was taking a gulp of some fancy grape wine.

"I must say for a bag of bones you're sure full of secrets." Mandy said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh trust me Mandy, there are a lot of things you don't know about the Underworld. Allow me to show you ma' lady." He said. Grim then used his scythe to tear open a portal.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked as she locked her arms with his.

I'm talking you to our new home, plus we have to plan out our wedding too." Grim said with a smile on his face. Then together they both stepped in the portal to be wisk away.


	2. The Bitch Queen

A few years have passed since Grim had made Mandy his wife, and ruler of the Underworld. At first, many demons thought that this was a joke. A human trying to rule over them? Oh boy were they wrong to question Mandy. Before they know it, shit was going down. Mandy had already put down four nations, and massacre millions who dare oppose her.

Mandy use to never act like before. I bet many of you are thinking that Mandy was always a violent person even at a young age. Oh no she has changed for the worst. Even since she left her job as mayor of Megaville, and moved into Grims castle, Mandy started to act more aggressive towards others, she is cold, ruthless, and doesn't show a single remorse for all the things she has done. It all began after Grim started to show her the Underworld guidelines and rules.

You see the Underworld is completely different from the mortal world for example clothing. Yes in this world you can wear the most slutty outfit ever if you're a woman. Hell even little girls at the age of ten can wear those outfits.

Another example is laws. The Underworld is pretty much a land of survival. It either kill of be killed. Yes you can go on a murder spree all you like. Oh did I forget to mention that this world has 5 realms that you can live in. Each containing a ruler. And trying to invade or attack them is suicide.

Once Mandy learned these rules, she started to change her view on life itself. When she began her Reign, Mandy threw out her normal boring clothes, and switched into a more "comfortable" wear. She started to wear a black and red low cut provocative one piece outfit with red feathers and a long black bottom cape. Her outfit also has a red gem in the middle of her breast.

She also began forcing people to join her army. If anyone refused her orders will be put in the dungeon. Sure she could have just killed them for disobeying her, but lets just say you would be thankful to be locked up instead of dead.

Castle Grim Skull is a place you DO NOT wanna try robbing. Sure getting inside is easy, but getting back out is impossible. Mandy had this whole castle upgraded to the next level, with high tech equipment such as: security cameras, machine guns, and deadly traps all round it.

But there is one place you should never set foot in when you enter the castle...And that is the Family Vault. Also known as the Vault of Mystery. No one really knows whats inside of it. Some say that the room is fill with valuable treasures. Others claim that the room is full heads of the victim's who were caught. We may never know, but one thing is certain. If anyone is caught in that Vault, is a dead man.

Although she may be beautiful, Mandy has proven herself to be most feared ruler to ever live. She is a dictator who demands nothing but power and respect. She is known throughout the Underworld as the Bitch Queen.


	3. Cold Blood Eyes

It was early Monday morning. Mandy had just woken up to take a shower. Once stepping out, Mandy then walked over to look at herself in the mirror. And what she saw shocked her. Mandy's eyes suddenly went from her original black to a blood red color. Mandy went over to Grim who was still asleep, before he felt a smack across the skull from her hair brush.

"What the Bloody hell is yah problem woman!?" Grim shouted as he jumped up out of bed. He then turns to see Mandy starting at him with her red eyes.

"M-Mandy you're eyes!" Grim said.

"Yeah I know dumbass. You mind telling what the is going on? And what happened to my eyes?" Mandy growled.

Grim got closer and started to exam her.

"Hmm. Im not sure, but I think this may have something to do with your positon Mandy." Grim said as he continued examining her eyes.

"So you're saying that my eye color might have something to do with my immortality?" Mandy questioned as she took a seat at her make up desk.

"Or maybe it might be the atmosphere of the Underworld. But I wouldn't worry about it Mandy, besides the color suits you." He said with a smile. Saying that made Mandy blush. Grim grabbed his cloak.

"If you need me i'll be in the kitchen making some breakfast." Grim said as he left the room.

Mandy continued to sit at her desk. She then took another look at the mirror before giving out a small smirk. She then got dress and started to walk down the castle halls. Everyone she passed were gasping in shock and fear. Thats right the Bitch Queen has a new pair of eyes that would make anyone shit themselves when they stare at them.

Mandy was later seen sitting on her throne drinking a glass of wine.

"Its good to be Queen." She said before taking another sip.


	4. The Request: Part One

It was a normal quiet day at Castle Grim Skull. Mandy was in the office reading the news paper. Life in the Underworld seems to have calm down, since she and the other overlords have reached a peace treaty.( Manly because the other lords didn't wanna have to deal with war). Although they signed the paper, that doesn't mean they aren't friends. Grim and Mandy are also aware that they have spies watching their every move. But she isn't worried about that because the Lords know that Mandy would kill anyone who dares opposes her in combat.

As Mandy continued to read the paper, Grim walked in with a nervous expression on his face. Mandy didn't even look at him as she kept on reading, as she already knew that Grim was going to ask her a question.

"What is it now Grim?" She said as she continued reading.

"Remember when you said no to kids?"

"Yeah whats you're point?" Mandy asked rolling her eyes about this conversation.

"Well I was wondering if it's alright to have one. Just one is all i'm asking." He said with a small nervous smile on his face.

In the past Mandy had told Grim that she does not want any kids or any involvement with them. But deep down Grim always wanted a heir who would continue his legacy as Death. Mandy puts down the paper. She then pulls out a cigarette and lit it with her lighter. She sat there thinking for a moment. Grim had sweat coming down his skull. It was very quiet. A few minutes have already past and Grim was losing hope and started to leave. He was about to open the door until...

"Alright fine. We can have a baby." She said as she blew out a puff of smoke in the air. Saying yes made Grim run over and hug Mandy tightly, but soon lets go after hearing a growl coming from her.

"Oh Mandy you have no idea how excited I am. Oh I better call the orphanage and see if-"

"No."

"Huh? But you just said yes."

"I meant no to the idea of adoption. You think I'm going to have some unknown brat come into my home and get to have a life full of luxury? Then you better think again. This child will be Royal blood only." She warned.

"So tell me, how are we going to have a baby anyway? The last time I checked skeletons can't reproduce."

"Correct, I can't make any of my own. But in order for us to have a baby, we have to find somebody who is willing to impregnate you Mandy. Grim explained.

"So all I have to do is just find a man who is suitable? Seems easy." She said.

"But I don't want just any child Mandy. I want it to be a skeleton just like me. But i'll explain about that later." He said.

Mandy didn't say much after that. She then got up from her chair and grabbed the scythe from his hands and tore open a green portal. Grim didn't say anything neither. He knew exactly what she was going to do.

"I'll back in a hour."

Grim nodded as he watch her leave. He then sat down and started to reflect on everything. He soon realize that he is going to let his wife sleep with a random man just so they can have a baby. But he didn't care, as long as he has someone who he can pass down the scythe to.

~ _Few Hours Later~_

Grim was in the library dusting off the shelves when all of a sudden the same green portal reappeared. Coming out of it was Mandy. She didn't saying anything as she walked pass to hand back he's scythe, and headed upstairs to her room. Grim soon followed. As he entered he saw Mandy brushing her hair.

"So were you able to find somebody?"

"Yes, but you're not going to be happy when I tell who I was with." She said while still brushing.

I'm sure it can't be that bad."

~ _Few seconds later~_

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Grim shouted.

Mandy just rolled her eyes as Grim who was not only in shock, but was angry after he learn about the father.

"Really Mandy, out of all the guys out there and thats the best you can do?"

"You said find a man, so I did." She told him as she placed the brush down.

"I know what I said, but why him? You know I hate that guy." Grim mumbled to himself.

"Just be lucky that agreed to do this, so quit you're bitching and deal with it like a man."

Grim didn't say a word. He knew that Mandy was right, plus this is what he really wanted for a very long time. But he accepted it and was so happy that he was going to be a father. Mandy however wasn't to thrill about this whole pregnancy, but only did it so Grim would shut up and leave her alone.

" Grim, you said you want this child to be a skeleton. How are we going to do that exactly?" She asked as she slipped into a blue night gown and sat on the edge of the bed.

Soon Grim started to explain that all Mandy has to do is get an abortion, and while thats happening Grim will reap the child's flesh away turning it into a skeleton. Mandy nodded and agreed about the idea. Within a few days later an announcement was made throughout the whole Underworld that the Queen is pregnant.


	5. Prince of the Underworld

~ _Nine_ _Months Later~_

"Grim its time." Mandy said rubbing her stomach. Grim ran and grabbed his scythe and opened a portal.

"Charles! Watch over the caslte. And make sure to have the baby room ready."

"Yes Master." Charles replied as he did a military salute and watch as they leave to the to the Abortion Clinic.

Once upon arrival Mandy slipped into a patient's outfit and waited for the doctor to arrive. Grim was holding her hand. Neither of them said a word to each other. Soon the doctor came in and had told Grim to wait outside. Grim sat outside and waited...and waited..and waited. He was so nervous yet excited at the same time. The wait was making him go crazy was pacing back and forth thinking about what gender the baby will be.

After a few moments the nurse come out. She informed him to come in. Grim rushed back into the room. There he sees Mandy holding the little baby boy with both arms. He had brown hair and blue eyes. Mandy handed the baby to Grim who, then gently placed the boy on a little bed. He then grabbed his scythe and was ready to aim. Mandy showed no emotion as she looked on.

"Don't worry my boy, this will be quick and painless." Grim said.

Then with just one swing, Grim reaped the flesh away from the baby. It was finally done. The Prince of the Underworld was now Unborn.

Once back at the castle, Grim placed their new son Grim Jr (who was sound asleep) in his crib. He pulled the blanket on him and kissed him goodnight. Junior, just as Grim wanted is indeed a skeleton just like him. The only difference is that Junior has a little patch of brown hair. Grim then headed upstairs to get ready for bed. Mandy had walked out of the bathroom and climbed in bed as well. Unlike Grim who was sound asleep, Mandy was still awake. She laid there...thinking. She got up, puts on her rope and started to walk through the hallway. She soon stopped in front of a door that reads GJ on it. Once open Mandy walked over and stopped in front of the sleepy Junior to examined him.

"Pathetic." She said. Mandy then walked out and closed the door behind her.

She soon walked and sat in her throne. Mandy knew that Junior would never live up to be like his father. He is just a human skeleton with no powers what so ever. No. If she is going to have children they will have to be strong and powerful. Weakness is unacceptable.

Mandy grabbed her lighter and cigarette and began to smoke it. As she sat there she got a text on her phone saying that Nergal Jr had completed his mission and was in his way back in a few months. Mandy closed her phone, and sat there quietly. She sat there thinking about Junior's father and how she was able to seduce him into giving her a baby. The sex was ok, but Mandy knows that she can do better...and better is something she can do.


	6. The Request: Part Two

Few months had past and Junior had already celebrated his first birthday. During the first months after he was born Junior was in the care of his nannies. Sure Grim would spend time with his son when he has a chance to. But like many other kings Grim has responsibilites he has to attend to. Grim adores Junior to _death_...(no pun attended). He even gave Junior a little stuffed scythe as a birthday gift. Thoses two had the best father and son bond ever.

Mandy was different. During thoses months Mandy didn't show any interest in her son. If she walks in one of the hallways and stumped upon Junior, she would just ignore him and continue her walk. But Mandy will sometimes take Junior to the play room and watch him play with his many toys. She one time found him with a sword stuck in his rib cage luckily, it didn't hurt him since Junior is nothing but bones. Mandy can be harsh on the boy sometimes, but deep down she does love him. But just like any mother can be Mandy is over protective.

There have been a few incidents were thieves have broken in and actually try to kidnapped Junior. But they didn't get very far. Some say they did it just to make the king and queen suffer, other say its to protect the boy. You see after the announcement of Mandy's pregnancy, people started to question if Mandy is even suitable to raise a baby. Some feared that one day that poor Junior would do something that would get him killed in the hands of his own mother. As far as anyone knows Junior is still living.

It was already afternoon and Grim decided to take Junior to Halloween Town to visit his brother Jack and his sister-in-law Sally. Grim told Mandy that he would be back later. Mandy said ok and after that the boys were gone. A few minutes later Nergal Jr had finally arrived after a long mission he was sent out to do.

Nergal Jr was Mandy's trustworthy General. He did everything he was order to do without question. As he walked down the hallway he notice that it was quiet. Jr was informed to meet Mandy in her room.

Once upon arrival Jr knocked on the door.

"Come in."

When he opened the door Jr was met by Mandy who was wearing a red see through silk robe looking back at him. Jr face went from normal to red in seconds. He didn't know what to say.

"I-I got you're message and you said you wanted to see me my queen?" He asked as he try not to look at her. He can see that she was naked under that robe.

"Yes I did...I must say Jr, i've been impressed with your missions lately. I even got word that you were able to stop those enemies from reaching the border." She add as she continued to stare at him up and down with her eyes.

Throughout their whole childhood together Mandy and Nergal Jr were on good terms with each other. Even though Jr was Billy's cousin. They haven't seen each other since Billy's death. During her Reign, Mandy had forced Jr to join her army and gave him the title as General. When she first saw him, she was quite shocked to see how much he had grown over the years. He wasn't that nerdy little wimp anymore. No, he had grown to be a tall, muscular, handsome and powerful young man.

"Oh yeah the mission was really easy. Although I did lose a few of my men, but above all it we still won." Jr said with a smirk on his face.

"Forgive me my lady but, what is it that you have summoned me for?"

"I have called because I want to make a offer." Mandy said as she looked out of her window.

"Huh? A offer?" Jr said in confusion. He wasn't really sure what was going on.

"Yes and I believe this offer will benefit the both of us. I hear that you're mother Sis has fallen ill hasn't she?" She said looking at Jr's reflection through the window. Jr was silent because what Mandy had said is true about his mother. She is sick and he really wants to be by her side. Just thinking about her made him clinch his fist.

"Tell me what is this offer about." He asked curiously. Mandy gave a small smirk knowing that her plan is working.

"Its real simple my dear.I want you to give me another baby." She said while turning around to look at him. Jr was shocked. He can't believe what he is hearing. Mandy wants to bare a child with him?

"If you do this, you can go see your mother. In fact you can have the year off as well." Mandy said as she walked and stopped infront of him. She placed her hand on his shirt and started to feel his abs. Jr was silent for a few moments. He knows that this is his only chance to see his parents and the fact that he doesn't have a choice.

"Deal." He said as he started to take off his shirt and threw it on the floor. He then placed his hand on her ass.

"Does Grim know about this?"

"Does it look like I give a damn about Grim?" She replied. Mandy pushed Jr on the bed. She took off her robe exposing her nude body, she then Climbed on top of him and whispered into his ear...

"You belong to me now."

"Oh I do. But I must warn you this is gonna get nasty." Jr explained. Mandy soon started to feel his nergal tentacles all around her body.

"Shut up and fuck me." She said. Mandy with both hands grabbed Jr's cheek and started to make out with him. Using his tentacles, Nergal slammed and locked the door.(only to quickly open it and put a sign that says **Do Not Disturb** before shutting it again.)

~Two Hours _Later~_

After their little fun time Nergal Jr is seen getting dress. Mandy was still in her bed with the blankets covering her, smoking her a cigarette but this time she had it in a fancy stick holder that had a skull on the top.

"I must say that was amazing." Mandy smirked as she complimented his... performance.

Jr winked at her as he finished buttoning his shirt up. He didn't say anything after that. He did what Mandy had asked for.

"As I promised you get to have the year off. So you better enjoy it while you can." She warned. "Now before you go, is there anything you need? If so say it now."

"I only have one request. I'm already aware that my child will be under yours and Grim's care. I want you to know that when my child is born, it will NOT become a skeleton like Junior. I want it to be a full flesh half nergal like me. Got it?" He warned.

"I had no intention on turning this one in to bones as well. Grim already got what he wanted. I plan to put this child into good use." She explained to him.

"Oh and don't worry about Grim, I will deal with him later. Now go." She ordered. Jr nodded and went over and opened her window. He then summoned a pair of wings and began to flap them.

"Let know when the baby is here."

"Noted."

And with that said Mandy watched him fly away. She got up and headed over to the bathroom. Mandy then took out a pregnancy test and used it. Just as she predicted she was indeed pregnant again.

A few moments later Grim finally returned home with Junior in his stroller.

"Welcome back Master and young Master." Pain greeted them both as he took Junior out of the stroller and put him to bed. Junior was already sound asleep.

"Thank you Charles. Say where's Mandy?" Grim demand.

"The Mistress is in the lounge sir."

"Excellent." Grim noted and went to see her.. When he got there he saw Mandy sitting on the chair facing the fire place.

"So how was it?"

"Oh it was fine, Junior really had fun." Grim said with a happy smile on his face." How were things here Mandy?"

Mandy didn't say anything. It was quiet for a few moments until...

"Grim, I'm pregnant again. I had Nergal Jr impregnate me a few hours ago." She said as she continued to smoke her cigarette.

Grim's happy smile quickly turned into anger within seconds.

" YOU... DID... WHAT!" He screamed. As he did the flames from the fire place shot up in the air. Mandy didn't even finched.

" HOW COULD YOU? WE AGREED TO ONLY HAVING ONE CHILD NOT TWO!" Grim pointed out as he continued to yell at her.

"I know and I decided to have another one. I did the same thing in order to have our son, so what difference does it make?"

You can tell that Mandy shows no remorse for what she has done.

"That time was different with Junior and you know that. Now I'm going have to decide which child would be ruler of death!"

"You will still have your heir. Me and Jr made an agreement that this baby will not be a skeleton. So you can quit your whining. The reason why I did this is so I can actually have one that is strong and powerful. You may be able to teach Junior how to swing a stick, but we both know that he has no powers so there for he is just a useless walking little bag of bones." She said.

Grim didn't even say a word. Deep down he knows that she is right about Junior. But he didn't care, he knows that one day Grim Jr would be a powerful reaper and hes going to prove it to the world.

"Ugh! I can't even look at you." Grim said as he left the room and slammed the door behind him. Mandy didn't care, she knows that Grim will get over it. She sat there in complete silences and started to rub her stomach.

"You will help Junior fulfill his role as future Reaper." She said to herself.

Once again the Underworld has learned that Grim family were going to have another child.


	7. Princess of the Underworld

It was around 9:00pm. Mandy was just admitted to the hospital were she found out that she was in labor. Outside in the waiting room was Grim and Nergal Jr. Even though they were sitting next to each other, neither said a word. Jr can tell that Grim was mad at him for sleeping with his wife. Surprised that Grim didn't try to hunt him down and kill him(luckily Mandy warned him not to). A few minutes ago Jr was informed that Mandy's water had broke and the baby is going to arrive, and rushed over to the hospital. Just like how Grim was, Jr is nervous and excited that he is going to be a father.

Grim on the other hand was actually happy to welcome the new child into his home. Yes Grim is still mad but he finally came to accept it. Plus he happy that Junior isn't going to be loney, now that he has someone to play with. The men were waiting for hours until the doctor came out and told them that the baby is here. Jr got up and ran in only to see Mandy holding a baby girl (similar to how she was holding Junior). Mandy's face stay neutral as she looked down at the baby. She handed her to Jr . Just like her mother, the baby has blonde hair and grey eyes. She was perfect. Grim came in and instantly fell in love with her. Both Men took turns holding her.

"So what should we name her?" Jr asked.

"That is up to you and Mandy mon. I already did my part when Junior was born." Grim added as he took a giant gulp of water.

"I don't care, just name the damn kid so I can get out of here." Mandy said seeing that she hates leaving her castle unattended where her enemies can easily start attacking, especially if her son is there.

So Jr sat there and began to think for a few minutes then suddenly and black figure came out and placed his hand on Jr's shoulder. It was. Non other than Nergal Sr.

"Dad what are you going here?"

"What i'm I doing here? I'm here to see my grandchild of course." He said. He then looked down to see the baby in Grim's arms. "Gasp! Oh my nergal, she is a cutie!" He shouted as he snatch her away from Grim. "Oh I remember when you were this size Jr. Sure brings back memories. So what is this bundle of joy's name?"

That's what were discussing about right now to block head." Grim mumbled seeing that he still holds a grudge.

"Ooooh! I love picking out names. Mind if I try?"

"Uh... sure dad. What name do you have in mind?" Jr asked.

"Hmmm." Nergal thought to himself as he turn his attention to the baby who was trying to reach for him. As he started back at her, it finally hits him.

"How about **Mini Mandy**?" He said while gently pinching her cheeks.

Both Jr and Grim looked at each other.

"That is the stupidest name I had ev-"

"It perfect." Mandy said. Saying that made Grim shut up and look back at his wife. Nergal stuck his tongue at Grim knowing that she liked the name that he picked out.

"Mini...Mandy...I'm not gonna lie, it has a ring to it." Jr added. He then kissed Mini Mandy on the cheek. "My little Minnie."

"Then it is settled. Her name will be Mini Mandy." Mandy said as she got up and got dress. "Come on Grim lets go home." She ordered. Grim nodded his head and opened a portal with his scythe. Jr gave Minnie one more kiss before watching them leave.

"Don't worry Jr, she'll be in good hands. Besides you're old man will be keeping a close eye on her." Nergal said as he jabbed Jr on the shoulder. "Thanks dad." After he said that Jr notice that Nergal had a tear in his eye.

"Let me guest you're crying out of happiness."

"That, plus the fact you finally got laid. You're a real man now!" He shouted. Saying that made Jr cover his face out of embarrassment.

"Lets go home Jr lets go home." And together the two left.

Once back home, one year old Grim Jr was holding hands with Pain as they walked to the main entrance where he saw a green portal open and his parents walking out of it.

"Momma." Junior cried as he wobbled towards them. Grim picked him up and held him next to Mandy. Where he had notice a tiny little creature in his mother's arms staring back at him. Junior continue to stare at her with curiosity. He obviously has never seen another baby before. As Mini Mandy (or just Minnie as everyone likes to call her) started to cry, Junior grabbed his pacifier and stuck it in her mouth which calmed her down instantly.

"Aww look Mandy, Junior is already being a big brother to Minnie." Grim smiled.

Mandy didn't show no care as she handed Minnie to one of the servants.

"I'm going to sleep." She said as she headed upstairs. Seeing that it is already late.

Mandy later went in to check on her daughter, (similar to what she had did with Junior) and started to exam her. Mandy continued to stare and noticed that Minnie is like a splitting image of herself (no doubt that she would just look like Mandy when she gets older).It's hard to believe that Minnie came from her and Nergal Jr.

But in the end Mandy got what she had wanted. A child who would grow up to be a powerful monster...just like her.


	8. The Mother of Nergal Jr

It was a cold winter day here in the center of the earth. Nergal Jr had just arrived home. As he entered in,Jr was welcomed by his father where he sees his granddaughter Minnie in his son's arms. Jr got permission to take Minnie for the day so he decided to visit his parents.

"Hello son, "GASP!" You brought Minnie!" Nergal said as he cupped his cheeks. He then took Minnie and began to kiss her.

"Yeah,I decided to bring her here. So how's Mom?" Jr ask.

"I'm fine." Jr jumped and turn to see his mother Sis slowly walking out of her room. Many years had indeed gone by. Sis is now in her elderly years (she is now 90yrs old).

Her once Orange hair has turned in a pale white color, and her wrinkles cover her entire body. Sure you thought that since she is marry to Nergal, she should have some type of immortality? No. Sis is just a human being unlike Mandy (Don't forget she is married to Grim). But deep in her heart Sis knew that she would be aging instead of her husband. Her son also inherited immortality thanks to the nergal genes.

"Oh! Minnie is here." She noted as she sat down on the rocking chair. Sis absolutely adores her granddaughter. Sure she has met Grim Jr and loves him has if he was her own, but Minnie is her favorite. As she rocked Minnie back and forth, Sis suddenly started to cough really hard. As she did Nergal took out some medicine and made her take it. But the coughing kept going to the point where she slumped in her chair.

"Oh my god mom!"

"Jr take Minnie home! I'll stay with her." Nergal ordered. Jr nodded and did what he was told.

~ _A few moments later~_

Sis is at the hospital with both her husband and son by her side. The doctor said that she isn't going to make it and that they should say their goodbyes. As they did, they suddenly heard the heart monitor go from a beep sound to a long beep...Sis had passed away. Grim finally came to take her soul to the after life.

It was very quiet at home. Nergal was sitting at his fireplace. Nergal Jr was in his room flipping through the family album. He then turned to a page that had a big picture of Sis holding him when he was a baby. Suddenly a couple of droplets hit the the plastic picture. Jr was shocked. This is the first time Jr had ever really shown any emotions, not even when Billy had died or when Megaville had fallen. But Jr knows that he doesn't have time to sit in his sorrow. He is a general of one of the most powerful rulers, and a father (also a god father) who is gonna teach and protect Minnie with his life.

Jr got up and walked to his dad and gave him a hug. Nergal knows that his son has to return to work and wishes him luck. After all that's said and done Jr left. Nergal sat back down and closed his eyes.

"I'll see you again honey." He finally said as a tear fell on the floor.


	9. Down Below

Several years had passed, and life for the Grim family has been going smoothly. Mini Mandy has been approving in almost everything. Whether it's practicing on her combat or simply just learning from her tutoring, Minnie has proven herself to be a strong fighter just like her parents. Grim Jr on the other hand didn't care about all that, all he wanted to do is live a life of fun. Sure Junior wants to have cool powers like his sister but he is not fan of training and all that other stuff. Especially his tutoring with Ms. Helga who is dubbed as the most meanest teacher ever. But he isn't worried about her because when he gets his reaping powers, he will make sure to make her his first victim.

It was **October 31st**. Grim told his children to get ready because they were invited to a party. Mandy was sitting on the throne waiting for her children. Once Jr and Minnie came, Grim opened a portal. Together holding arms with Mandy all four were wisked away. They stopped in a forest that have strange signs on them. On the signs are what looks like doors with handles. The family stood in front of a tree that was shaped like a pumpkin. It was quiet for a few moments...

"So...mom? What exactly is this thing you call...Halloween?" Junior asked with curiosity.

"Well, dear. Have you ever wondered where holidays come from?" Mandy answered.

"Um.. not really no."

"Well then I believe it's time you began." Mandy said as she watched both Minnie and Junior step into the place call Halloween Town.

The End.


End file.
